nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Nissan GT-R SpecV
The Nissan GT-R SpecV is a special variant of the 2007 Nissan GT-R. It is 60 kg lighter than the base GT-R and is equipped with a high gear boost controller, black rims, altered brakes and suspension. Nissan started production in 2009 and ended in 2011. ''Need for Speed: Shift'' The Nissan GT-R SpecV appears in Need for Speed: Shift as a tier 3 car with a price tag of $225,000 and 11.90 car rating. It is unlocked upon collecting 80 stars and is incapable of a Works conversion. The SpecV benefits from an all-wheel drive configuration, which allows it to exit corners at high speeds without any difficulties. It is one of the most controllable cars in the game and is faster than a stock Nissan GT-R and other similarly ranging cars with a rear-wheel drivetrain in terms of acceleration. ''Need for Speed: World'' The Nissan GT-R SpecV was made available in Need for Speed: World on October 31, 2011 as a tier 3 car. Since August 22, 2012, it has been featured as an A class car. The handling of the SpecV is superior to the standard R35 GT-R. Its steering lacks the agility of higher rated A class cars such as the Porsche 911 Carrera S, as it is prone to understeer at high corner entry speeds, although this drawback can be avoided by appropriate braking. It has a moderately powerful nitrous boost. Apart from that, its acceleration is typical for most high-performance A class cars. Standard top speed is 191 mph (307 km/h). The SpeedBoost variant is capable of reaching 203 mph (327 km/h). The SpecV can keep up with more nimble A Class cars in non-difficult race tracks, that allow it to reach its top speed. Otherwise, it is useful in pursuit events like the standard GT-R because of its weight. ''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) The Nissan GT-R SpecV appears in ''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) as a Super Series racer vehicle, and as an SCPD Rapid Deployment unit. The racer vehicle is unlocked upon the player earning a total of 545,000 racer bounty. The SCPD unit is unlocked upon the player earning a total of 545,000 cop bounty. In corners, the GT-R SpecV is somewhat prone to understeer due to its heavy all-wheel drive system. On the other hand, this trait makes it useful for ramming police vehicles. ''Shift 2: Unleashed'' The Nissan GT-R SpecV appears in Shift 2: Unleashed as a Modern Road car with a price tag of $170,000. It has a B 1150 performance index rating and 4.56 handling rating. ''JCW'' Upon defeating Jamie Campbell-Walter in the Modern A League Championship, the Nissan GT-R SpecV JCW Edition will become available. It has a top speed of 209 mph (336 km/h) with acceleration from 0-60 mph in 2.5 seconds and brakes from 60-0 mph in 2.86 seconds. Handling rating is 4.69. ''Need for Speed: The Run'' The Nissan GT-R SpecV appears in Need for Speed: The Run as a tier 4 car that is available from the beginning of the game. It has "easy" handling, fast acceleration, and is somewhat faster than the GT-R, but has a slightly lower top speed. ''NFS Edition'' The NFS Edition is a tier 6 car that is available from the beginning of the game. It has a top speed of 241mph (388 km/h), goes from 0-60mph in 2.6 second,s and has a "normal" handling rating. Its main strength is acceleration, it also performs well in corners, and reaches an above average top speed. Trivia *The Nissan GT-R SpecV produces more horsepower than the Nissan GT-R in Need for Speed: The Run, although both share the same power output in real life. *In Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010), there is an award for acquiring any medal in the Speed Enforcement event "Run To The Hills" whilst driving a GT-R SpecV without using any weapons. *Once Works upgraded in Shift 2: Unleashed, it resembles the JCW Edition of the car but with a larger spoiler. Gallery NFSW_Nissan_GT-R_SpecV_R35_Ultimate_Black_Opal.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Ultimate Black Opal) NFSW_Nissan_GT-R_SpecV_R35.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Red) NFSW_Nissan_GT-R_SpecV_R35_Snowzilla.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Snowzilla Drag) NFSW_Nissan_GT-R_R35_UnlimitedAWD.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Unlimited Drag) HP2010GTRSpecV.jpg|''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) (Racer) HP2010GTRSpecVSCPD.jpg|''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) (SCPD) 2nd nissan gtr specv shift 2.jpg|''Shift 2: Unleashed'' NFSS2UWorksGTRSpecV.jpg|''Shift 2: Unleashed'' (Works) NFSS2UGTRSpecVJCW.jpg|''Shift 2: Unleashed'' (JCW) TheRun-image133842.jpg|''Need for Speed: The Run'' TheRun-image133844.jpg|''Need for Speed: The Run'' (NFS Edition) References